Although microelectronics have already advanced to offer various functions such as sensing, analysis, and communication, there has not been a proper power source to supply enough energy to the system for these microsystems to operate standing alone. By simply miniaturizing the commonly used thin-film two-dimensional (2D) battery design into an area no more than a few square millimeters to fit this purpose, not enough energy is stored in the limited areal footprint. Due to a very small active mass available in a reduced area, current state-of-the-art thin-film microbatteries have 0.2 mAh/cm2 of capacity and still occupy an area of 5 cm2 instead of a few square millimeters. What is needed is a new microbattery that provides an increase in the energy density in microbattery systems without sacrificing the high power density of thin-film batteries.